Cece the tease
by livteen
Summary: Rocky and Cece are sent to Los Angeles to perform in Shake It Up L.A., but Cece starts teasing all the men with her small thong. (For 17 and older , don't read if you don't like sexual themes)
1. Chapter 1

Rocky and Cece are sent to Los Angeles to perform in Shake It Up L.A. They arrive to the hotel and check in.

"Oh my god, I'm so tired!" Cece Jumps into her bed.

"I have to do my homework for Monday, and c'mon, it's barely 8 pm." Rocky Takes her school books out of her suitcase. "You got homework too, you know? Did you bring your...?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzz..."

Cece it's already asleep.

"Ok, I'll do it by myself, but don't ask for help on Sunday night!"

"ZzzzzzzzZZzzzzzZZzzzzz...

Next day Rocky wakes up and see that Cecy's bed is empty.

"Cece, are you in the bathroom?"

No answer.

"Damn, I slept like a Rock. It's so late. But at least now i have my weekend free. I have to look for Cece now, I bet she's now enjoying the pool or the beach.

Rocky gets dressed and goes down."

By the pool she finds a redhead laying face down on a beach chair wearing a black thong.

"Cece, is that you?"

Rocky doubts that it's Cece because of the very small outfit, but it's the nearest match to her friend, so decides to come closer.

"Cece, c'mon, is that you?"

After coming all along near, she realizes that the girl is really her friend and it's asleep showing her butt to everyone passing by.

"Cece wake up! Now!"

"No, Jack! Don't leave me alone!"

"Cece, c'mon, wake up, Jack Sparrow it's not real, and, this isn't even the Caribbean Sea!"

"And this isn't school, you know? Nerd!"

"It's no time for sleep now, we have to perform in Shake it up Los Angeles. And why are you wearing a thong? Everyone can see you butt."

"Everyone is wearing it. For being in California Beach, you are dressing like a nun."

"And you are dressing like a slut."

"Please, I've been modeling underwear since I was born."*

"Yeah, your mom told me 'bout the surprise you leaved after your first Pampers commercial."

"Hey, it was that Gerber crap food."

"Anyway, we have to get ready for our performance on tv!"

"-Calm down, we still have plenty of time, the program is tomorrow, relax and enjoy this view and this pool, we are in one of the best beaches in the world."

"Ok, but I'm thirsty, can you go up to our room to get some drinks?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty too, but, about that, do I look like I have the key?"

"It's not a key, it's a card, and they gave us two cards for the room when we registered."

"And I looks like I'm holding the card in my butt? Or where you think I'm holding it? Inside my pussy?"

"Oh, I see, you didn't bring your purse, and you are not holding it on your thong. But Cece, what were you thinking? What if you had to go back to the room?"

"I'd just call from reception to wake you up and open the door for me. I can't take my purse inside the pool, you know?"

"Ok, just take my card. Or no, I'll do it."

"No, I'll get our drinks."

"And how you are going to enter the room?"

"I won't. I'll get the drinks from the bar."

"You need money for that."

"No, I don't. There's a guy there, and he don't seem to be gay, I'll be back in a minute with our drinks."

"No, you won't."

"Wanna bet? If I bring our drinks, you put on a thong and leave your nun outfit."

"It's not a nun's outfit, I'm wearing jeans!"

"It's the same for a California beach. But I guess you are sure I will get them and you are afraid to bet."

"Ok, I will, but you have to come back quick or I'll go up to the room."

"Deal."

[Continues...]

*Reference to Bella Thorne's real career, she's been modeling since a child. Had her first modeling job when she was just a few weeks old.


	2. Chapter 2

Cece approaches the only guy at the bar. It's morning so it's nothing strange that there's only one guy. At nigh there must be many more men, but well, she don't have any money. Her quest is to get drinks for her and Rocky and win the bet.

"Hi, there!" Says Cece to the guy coming close to him.

"Hi, cutie!"

"You think I'm cute?"

"Of course you are. You are so beautiful."

"You think so? Have you seen my bikini?"

"Yes, it looks great on you."

"C'mon, you just say that because I'm here in front of you."

"No, I'm serious, you are really gorgeous."

"Well, thank you. I'm Cece and there's my friend over there, she's Rocky, but she say's my bikini it's slutty. What you think?"

"I guess she's crazy, you seem just fine. I love your hair."

"Thanks! But maybe you should look at my whole bikini. Want to?"

"Of course!"

"Ok, what you think?"

Cece turns around in front of the guy showing her thong between her bare ass to him.

"So?"

The guy already has a hard on after watching Cece's ass so near.

"What?"

"So, what you think of my bikini? You think it's cute?"

"Absolutely."

"Cool."

Cece knows he is under her spell. He seems over his 30's. She got him on her pocket. Well, she doesn't have any pocket on her clothes, but you know what that means.

"Want to see it again?"

(Continues)

[Check my other stories on my profile!]


	3. Chapter 3

Cece is teasing a guy at the hotel's bar to get some free drinks.

"Of course i'd like to see your bikini again, just wish this time u showed it slower, i mean, the turnaround."

"Ok, no problem."

Cece turns around slow and the guy looks at her thong and her butt again, this time with more detail. His hard-on can't get harder than this after seeing that cute butt.

"Wow great, it looks so cute on you. Love it."

"Really? Thanks! My friend doesn't like it."

"Don't liste to her, you look so beautiful in it. Or even without it i guess."

"Thanks! I'm kinda ashamed to do this, but my friend and I leaved our wallets at our room. Can you spare us some drinks?"

"But of course, anything you want, sweetie. Just ask."

Cece looks at the drinks menu on the wall. Wines not, beer no. Drinks. Looks for the expensive ones. Sex on the beach $20 dlls. That must be a damn good drink to cost that. How come she never heard of it before?

"Two sex on the beach please."

"How old are you?" Asks the bartender.

"How old? How old do i look like? I'm 21, do I look like a kindergarten kid to you?"

"Don't worry, she's with me." Says the guy while giving the bartender the money.

The bartender turns away to prepare the drinks.

"I didn't new bartenders were such a divas. He's worse than that guard at the nightclub who ignored Nicole Richie after Paris Hilton came in."

"Yes they are, specially when a girl looks so young as you do. Are you really 21?"

"Of course!"

"Wow, you look younger, but very beautiful. I'm a photographer. I think you have great legs. I would like to take some pictures of you. We can do a session at the beach, the go to my suite to take some more."

"Really? Thanks. We should do it."

"How about this afternoon?"

"Sorry, I'm here to perform at the Shake It Up Los Angeles TV Show. I'm a dancer and had to fly here from Chicago."

"Wow, you are a dancer? That's great. No wonder you have that spectacular body. Can you show me your dance moves?"

"Well, yes, but this song that is playing it's kinda slow."

"C'mon just dance for me a little, it's a very sexy song. Pretend you are seducing me. I can't believe you are a dancer and can't do that."

"Seducing it's my 2nd name. I'll show you."

Cece starts dancing for the guy. Slowly. Looks him into the eyes. Moves her hips from one side to another while touching her body with her hands, up and down from the sides, then on her front. Touching her boobs, then going down, all down, then back to her hips. Gives him a seductive smile. Turns around and moves her butt from one side to another, hypnotizing the guy with her beauty and her dance. Bends down raising her butt while dancing, caress it with her hands while looking at him between her legs. Raises her body again, slowly, dancing, moving her hands around her hips and her butt. Suddenly stops and turns her head to look at him with a hussy face. Turns the rest of her body front and comes closer to him. Bends front and puts her hands on his legs. With a cold look she approaches her face to his, slowly, without a blink, 'till their noses almost touch. The song ends and Cece stands up.

"So, what do you think?"

"Wow" says the guy, so sexually aroused. "You are really a great dancer. No wonder they had you fly here all the way from Chicago."

"Two sex on the city!" The bartender interrupts and leaves the drinks on the bar.

"Well, thanks, i have to go with my friend now. Cya around!"

"Wait, what about the photo shoot? I definitely have to take you some pictures."

"Maybe later, or tomorrow, I'll be here 'till Sunday."

"At least, what's your name?"

"Cece. Turn on your TV on whatever channel is Shake It Up Los Angeles so you can see my perform." She turns over and start walking to Rocky.

The guy becomes hypnotized again by looking at her butt moving from one side to another while she walks away.

"Told you! I got our drinks! I won!"

"Yeah, but you gave the guy a lap dance in exchange."

"He kinda deserved it, this drinks cost $40 bucks."

"$40 bucks? What are they made of?"

"Dunno, i just ordered the ones that sounded cooler and were expensive."

"So you are a drink slut."

"Hey, it was $40 bucks!"

"Ok, i correct myself, you are a $40 dollars slut."

"Let's just drink them. They better be the best drinks i ever had. And remind me not to do anything to get you a free drink ever."

"You'd do anything for attention."

"Shut up!"

[End of Story. I might continue it if i get enough reviews.]

*This story was loosely inspired by some scenes of a Disney's movie called "My father the hero" starring Katherine Heigl.

**Be sure to check my other stories on my profile by clicking on my username.


End file.
